


Spiced wine, ice and shiny ribbons

by Dajichan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, For real: FLUFF, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Daniel and Fernando visit a Christmas market with all its attractions.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 12





	Spiced wine, ice and shiny ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> A small very late Christmas special.  
> It is only quickly proofread, I really wanted to post it in year 2019 ^^
> 
> I hope you all had a few nice days :3
> 
> And happy New Year!

It was worth it.  
Everything on earth was worth it when it meant to see Fernando's eyes sparkling in the colourful lights and the skin around them crinkled from lucky smiling.

  
Daniel never was a big fan of Christmas markets. They were loud and overcrowded, it took ages to get from stand to stand and he liked beer more than spiced wine.

Fernando dragged him to one anyway.

And it didn't even annoy him. The Spaniard, packed in a warm thick jacket, his woolly hat was drawn deep down over his forehead, scarf covered almost the rest of his face, he still couldn't hide his happy smile and a few strands of blond hair peered out. Dan wanted to rip off that woolly abomination to free the bright soft strands but that would not help with the not-being-recognized scenario. It was hard enough as it was without going after every of his lovey dovey whims. He barely could hold his hands to himself when Nando brought two cups of hot wine, strong scent of alcohol, cloves, cinnamon and oranges. 

After the first sip Daniel felt the warmth spreading in his guts. He felt Fer's gaze on him, watching him. He rose his brows enquiringly. 

"Shouldn't you drink mead?", the Spaniard asked, "like a proper viking?" - "You know that not only vikings drank mead?" 

Fernando rolled his eyes. "Not here for a history lesson." Dan grinned. "I drink mead next time." Fer's lips twitched. "Like next year?" 

That fucking tease.

"I hope so..."

Fer bought practically everything he saw. His eyes glittered and he pushed through the crowd to a stand with a certain souvenir, a beautiful christmas bauble, a cute wooden toy for his nephew, small glass bowls for candles, and sweets, so many different sweets. Dan only earned a dangerously sincere death look when he reminded the striker that he could buy rosted almonds at Tesco's for a fraction of the price he paid here. Fernando said, it was not the same. Who was Daniel to argue...

It was impossible for someone as graceful on the pitch as Fer to be so bad at ice skating. He fumbled forward, almost falling all the time and he did fall often, standing up, rubbing his buttocks. Rapha would freak out if he knew how often the precious striker fell on the hard ice. He glided slowly, losing balance until he finally fell forward only to be caught by Danny who had no problems on skates. He held that laughing bundle that was his Fernando, cheeks blushed from cold, eyes squinted from all the laughter and when he looked up to meet Daniel's eyes the world stopped spinning. If this wasn't the most cliché thing ever, but Dan could swear, time stopped running when he lost himself in Nando's warm gaze, and he wanted to kiss him, to stamp all this, all his feelings on those beautiful soft lips, he may have never wanted it more. But he couldn't, he couldn't just grab this goodliness in front of him, kiss him, kiss those cold lips warm, kiss him senseless. So Dan looked in Fernando's eyes and the striker saw all his thoughts in Danny's green orbs, everything, _I want to kiss you, now, right fucking now, I want you, I want to kiss you soso badly, I love you..._

Nando stroked Dan's cheek fondly, the only thing he dared to do here out in the open, so quickly over. 

"I know", he said lowly. "Me too."

They went to the big Christmas tree in the middle of the market, many people gathered there, families with happy kids, couples hugging and some loners with determination in their eyes. It was so crowded and tight, nobody saw Dan's hand sneaking in Fernando's pocket to enlace their fingers, squeezing them tenderly. Nando looked up to him, his heart swelled, pumped strongly in his chest, for this man holding his hand secretly.

_Next year._

_And every year after that._

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.


End file.
